Clan Jigoku
by Hellgirl12
Summary: Nos encontramos con un equipo siete sin sakura. Su lugar es ocupado por una jovencita llamada Kaoru, descendiente del legendario Clan Jigoku, que dará otro color a la historia de la serie Naruto
1. Equipo 7

Capitulo 1: Equipo 7

Era un día agradable y soleado en la villa oculta de konoha. Los estudiantes recién graduados de gennis se dirigían a la academia para así ser designados a un jonnin que los entrenará.

En ese tumulto de gente en el salón de clases dirigido por el chunnin Iruka-sensei, se encontraba el revoltoso rubio conocido como Naruto Uzumaki armando alboroto, o mejor dicho, retando a un pelinegro. El chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera lo pelaba y con su aura Yo-soy-mejor-que-tu-por-toda-la-eternidad, irritaba aún más a Naruto.

-¡¿Quién te crees eh?!- Lo atacó Naruto muy enojado.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle a Sasuke-kun de esa manera!- Gritaron las fans-girls de su club "El grandioso Sasuke Uchiha"

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas a las niñas para que te defiendan?- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se posicionaba de cuclillas mirándolo cara a cara- ¿No sé que te ven? Si estás bien feo. En realidad eres un teme.

-hmp… Dobe. Por lo menos se aventar un kunai decentemente no como otros que tengo el desagrado de ver de frente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Los dos echaban chispas por los ojos. Si las miradas mataran ya estarían varios metros bajo tierra.

En ese momento en el salón entraban dos pelinegros. El primero peinado con una coleta alta, similar a la de una piña, mirada todo de forma perezosa y su acompañante, una niña, de cabello corto hasta la nuca con flequillo y unos mechones rectos al costado de su cara. Esta vestida con una gabardina roja con un bordado en su espalda de una estrella negra invertida de cinco puntas rodeada por un círculo de fuego. Llevaba unos pantalones largos de color negro ajustados a sus largas piernas. También vestía con una musculosa bordó ajustada, en sus pies unas geta (Sandalias como las que usa Jiraiya) Su rostro casi no se apreciaba ya que tenía puestas unas antiparras oscuras que cubrían sus ojos; se podían observar una linda nariz y labios carnosos. En su mano llevaba algo cubierto por unas telas, pero se podía deducir que era una katana.

-¿Esos inútiles no se cansaran de pelear? Cada vez que los veo me fastidian- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Que problemático… ojalá no me toque con ellos- Respondió el joven.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Shikamaru, el sentimiento es mutuo- Dijo fastidiada y al pasar por cerca del lugar se le prendió la lamparita- Creo que tengo una idea para que dejen de pelear- Hizo una mueca macabra.

-¿Qué planeas Kaoru?- La miró con cansancio.

-Ya lo veras- Respondió mientras de acercaba al lugar del conflicto.

-Que problemático- Se limitó a decir Shikamaru mientras se iba a sentar a su lugar para ver la escena que armaría su amiga.

Kaoru se acercó sin ser detectada por nadie y empujó suavemente a Naruto para que ocurriera el final que todos conocemos. El teme y el dobe se besaron. Ambos se separaron con cara de asco y Naruto buscaba al culpable de tan osadía pero la villana de la novela ya se encontraba sentada junto a Shikamaru riéndose por lo bajo.

-Vaya que eres problemática- Dijo el vago mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias, me alagas- Sonrió arrogante- ¿Viste sus expresiones? Era para fotografiar esas cara de retrasados que tenían-

Pero antes de que siguiera su conversación aparece Iruka sensei poniendo orden en el salón.

-Bueno chicos, como verás ya son gennins de Konoha y todos serán agrupados de a tres y tendrán como sensei a un Jonnin. Bueno empecemos por el equipo 1…- Iruka iba nombrando hasta que llegó al equipo 7- El equipo 7 estará integrado por Naruto Uzumaki…

-¡Siii!- Gritó emocionado el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento con los brazos en alto- Al fin me toco.

-Sasuke Uchiha… -Siguió nombrando. Toda la felicidad que desbordaba Naruto se fue por el desagüe mientras era rodeado por aura deprimente.

-¿Porqué con el teme?- Dijo mientras le salían cascadas por los ojos.

-Y por último Kaoru Jigoku- La aludida estrelló la frente contra su pupitre de la decepción.

-Esto es el Karma- Dijo con un aura oscura.

-Suerte- La animó Shikamaru mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

-¡¿Porqué me tuvo que tocar con el teme y la busca pleitos?!-Dijo enojado Naruto.

A Iruka sensei le salió una vena en la frente por la osadía del rubio.

-Porque Sasuke y Kaoru son los alumnos más fuertes de la clase y tu eres el de las peores calificaciones. Había que hacer equilibrio- Todos los del salón se rieron menos Sasuke que sonreía arrogante y Kaoru porque no le gustó que expongan sus habilidades.

…..

Los tres miembros del equipo 7 esperaban aún a su sensei que no se dignaba en aparecer. Naruto estaba como león en jaula caminado de aquí para allá. Sasuke estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de antes con los codos apoyados en la mesa mientras descansaba su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas. Mientras, Kaoru sacó su reproductor de MP3 y estaba escuchando de lo más entretenida sus canciones.

-¡AH! ¡Ya no aguanto! - Gritó desesperado Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza exasperadamente- ¡¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?! Pero ahora va ha ver…- Dijo Mientras arrastraba una silla y la colocaba cerca de la puerta para luego poner arriba de la misma una borrador bien empolvado.

-Es un Jonnin no creo que caiga- Dijo Sasuke.

-Te apuesto a que sí- Dijo Kaoru mientras guardaba su mp3.

-Hmp… eso lo veremos- La miro desafiante.

En eso se escuchan unos pasos y Naruto se aleja rápidamente para luego mirar ansioso hacia la puerta. En ese momento se asoma una cabeza con cabellos plateados que fue recibido por un borrador empolvándole toda la cabeza.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Calló como idiota!- Chillo emocionado Naruto mientras se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.

-"¿De verdad es Jonnin?" Se cuestionó Sasuke.

-¿Viste? Dije que caería- Rio arrogante Kaoru dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-Hmp…

-La primera impresión que me da este equipo… mmm… ¿Cómo se los digo?- Dijo el peliblanco- Son una bola de idiotas.

-Y la primera impresión que me llevo de usted… mmm- Puso una mano en su mentón, como si estuviera pensando- Que es un maldito orangután retrasado con problemas de horario- Le respondió con maldad la fémina del grupo.

-"Valla que carácter" Pensó sorprendido el peli plateado- Los espero en la azotea de la academia- Dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

….

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en la azotea. Naruto, Sasuke y Kaoru se sentaron en unas escaleras, en ese mismo orden, mientras que Kakashi se apoyó en una baranda.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí preséntense cada uno de ustedes- Dijo el jonnin.

-¿Y cómo se supone que deberíamos hacerlo? – Preguntó Kaoru mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la palma de su mano y su codo en la rodilla. Gesto totalmente despreocupado y relajado.

-No se… digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta y disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus pasatiempos, ya saben…- Respondió a desgana.

-¿Por qué no empieza usted? Para así saber como hacerlo- Propuso Naruto.

-Bueno mi nombre es Hatake kakashi, lo que me gusta y me disgusta… no se los pienso decir, mi sueños a futuro… no lo he pensado, y mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos- Respondió provocando que a todos les saliera una gota estilo anime de las cabezas.

"Solo nos dijo su nombre"- Pensaron todos.

-Bueno, empieza tu- Ordenó señalando a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos, no me gusta los tres minutos que debo esperar para que el ramen este listo y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor hokage ¡Dattebayo!- Grito emocionado Naruto.

"Puede que sea un completo inútil pero tiene un sueño admirable"- Pensó Kaoru.

"Vaya… ha crecido de una manera interesante" Pensó Kakashi- El que sigue, tu el pelinegro- Dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular- Su expresión se volvió sombría- Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va ha convertirse en realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico.

"Solo espero que no hable de mí"-Pensó Naruto nervioso.

"Interesante" Esta vez fue Kaoru.

"Ah… tal como lo pensé" - Bueno ahora la chica del grupo- Señaló Kakashi.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Jigoku, me gusta el te y el chocolate, odio casi todo pero lo que más detesto son las personas que critican los sueños y aspiraciones de los demás, mis pasatiempos son tocar los instrumentos que tengo en casa y juntarme con mi amigo a hacer nada. Mi sueño es crear mi propio ejercito samurái y patearles el trasero a los más poderosos - Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

"Valla esta chica vuela alto" Se sorprendió Kakashi "¿Pero por qué samurái? ¿No es acaso ninja?"

-¡Genial Kaoru-chan!- Gritó emocionado Naruto.

-Bueno cada uno es único y tienen sus propias ideas- Hizo una pausa Kakashi- Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana.

-Jajaja que bueno ¡Dattebayo! ¿Qué clase de misión vamos a tener?

-Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos- Se limitó a contestar Kakashi.

- ¡QUE, QUE, QUE, QUE!- Gritó impaciente Naruto.

-Un ejercicio de supervivencia- Ante la respuesta los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron.

-¿Un ejercicio de supervivencia?- Preguntó Kaoru ladeando su cabeza.

-¡Yo pensé que tendríamos una misión real, no más prácticas!- Gritó enfadado Naruto- Se supone que hicimos todo eso en la academia.

-Esto no es como su entrenamiento previo- Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Entonces que clase de entrenamiento se supone que es este?- Preguntó Kaoru.

Kakashi comenzó a reírse de forma malvada y esto desconcertó a los tres gennins.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Escupió casi la pregunta Kaoru.

-Lo que pasa es que si les respondo no les gustará para nada- Kakashi puso una mirada siniestra- De los veintisiete graduados solo nueve serán aceptados como gennins- Los tres abrieron grandes los ojos- Los otros dieciocho serán rechazados y renviados a la academia, en otras palabras es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas. La probabilidades de que reprueben es de como mínimo del 69%- Ante la respuesta todos se pusieron serios menos Naruto que miraba como un idiota- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que no les iba gustar.

-¡Ja! Me importa una mierda que tengamos el 69% de posibilidades estoy segura que pasaremos, mandril-sensei- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Kaoru-chan tiene razón!- La apoyó Naruto.

-Me gusta su espirito de lucha. Veamos como les irá mañana- Los miró severo- Los quiero mañana a las cinco de la mañana con su equipo ninja en el campo de entrenamiento asignado. Es todo, ya pueden irse. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, mañana no desayunen, o sino… van a vomitar- Ante esto último los jóvenes se tensaron pero Kaoru fue la única que relajó el rostro e hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Por qué esa niña está sonriendo? Acaso no entiende la gravedad del asunto" Pensó Kakashi.

"Cuando Kaoru-chan sonríe así da miedo"- Pensó Naruto.

"¿Qué tendrás pensado Jigoku?" Miró Sasuke a su compañera.


	2. Un poco de Historia

Capitulo 2: Un poco de Historia

Los tres gennins cumplieron al pie de la letra con lo asignado por su sensei. Se encontraban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento 7. Sasuke estaba recargado en un árbol, Kaoru sentada junto a él y Naruto que se dormía a su lado.

-¿Cuándo se dignará en aparecer el sensei?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Por la experiencia pasada, diría que se dignará en aparecer a las nueve de las mañanas, más o menos- Le respondió Kaoru.

-¿Para qué nos cita esta hora si no vendrá entonces?- Chillo enojado Naruto.

-No lo sé, seguro que es una estrategia para debilitarnos. ¡Lo tenia bien pensado el malnacido!- Dijo enojada Kaoru- Entonces si el rompe un compromiso- Habló mientras revolvía en su mochila- Nosotros también lo haremos- Sonrió maliciosamente mientras sacaba unas bolas de arroz- Toma Naruto- Le pasó una pero Naruto la miró preocupado- No te alarmes, si nos regaña le diremos que fue una pequeña colación, no un desayuno jijiji.

-¡Gracias Kaoru-chan! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!- Comía emocionado su bola de arroz.

-Aquí tienes una para ti también Sasuke- Dijo mientras se la pasaba pero este no la recibió y la miraba desconfiado- ¡Por qué miras así! ¡Para tu información no están envenenadas!- Le gritó enfadada.

El Uchiha estaba que se moría del hambre pero su orgullo le impedía agarrar esa bola de arroz.

-Bueno si no lo quieres, tú te lo pierdes- Dijo mientras se comía un onigiri. Cuando se iba a comer el que le correspondería al pelinegro el estomago de Sasuke rugió provocando que este se sonrojara.

-Ah…-Suspiró Kaoru- Porqué no dejas ese estúpido orgullo de lado y come de una vez por todas. No querrás que hasta Naruto te gane en el entrenamiento de supervivencia.

-No te preocupes Kaoru-chan que yo lo sobrepasaré de todas formas ¡Dattebayo!- Dijo emocionado Naruto.

-Hmp… Sigue soñando Dobe- Le desafió Sasuke mientras tomaba la bola de arroz y se la comía.

-Así está mejor- Sonrió apenas Kaoru.

Eran todavía las ocho de la mañana pero todavía el sensei no aparecía.

-¡Maldito Kakashi-sensei porqué no aparece!- Gritó frustrado el rubio mientras se paraba del piso.

-Ya te lo dije Naruto-baka, el mandril de Kakashi caerá a las nueve de la mañana como máximo.

-Pero ya me estoy aburriendo- Se sentó cansado.

-Es verdad…- Dio un suspiro Kaoru- Por qué no hablamos de algo, no sé, para conocernos. Ustedes no me caen muy bien pero como seremos un equipo debemos llevarnos bien ¿No lo creen?- Se sentó en el suelo con Naruto- Vamos Sasuke acércate que no muerdo, no se Naruto- Hizo un movimiento de manos para que se acercara.

-Hmp…- Se acercó.

-Bueno, pueden hacerme preguntas pero no les aseguró que contestaré todas. ¡Y no pregunten algo pervertido!- Dijo Kaoru.

-¡Yo!- Levantó la mano Naruto como niño de academia.

-Adelante-Le dio permiso.

-¿Dónde vives?- Preguntó algo cualquiera.

-Vivo al lado de tu apartamento y eso lo sabes, baka-Dijo mientras a Sasuke le salía una gota estilo anime- Ahora te toca a ti Sasuke.

-Hmp… -Dijo su característico monosílabo pero el Uchiha quería sacarse una duda que tenía hace mucho tiempo- ¿Tu clan no es de esta aldea, verdad?

-Eso es verdad. Mi clan pertenecía a la aldea de Yamigakure, situada entre la frontera del país del fuego y del rayo. Consistía en una aldea que se encontraba oculta dentro de una montaña. Para acceder a ella de debía recorrer una gran cantidad de túneles subterráneos. Pero para llegar a la aldea se debía tener un guía, ya que era un laberinto. ¡Era impenetrable!.- Sonrió con alegría- El Clan Jigoku era el encargado de la fuerza militar de la aldea, integrada solamente por samuráis- Hizo una pausa- También existió el clan Suzaku que era el cuerpo de inteligencia y defensa, prácticamente eran los cerebros de la aldea- Continuó hablando Kaoru- La villa estaba gobernada por dos emperadores: el emperador del Mañana, que era el líder del clan Suzaku. Por último, el Emperador de la Noche, líder del clan Jigoku.

"Asombroso. Según tengo entendido estos legendarios clanes tuvieron influencias en el Clan Uchiha, ya que el Clan Jigoku es el mejor en cuanto a genjutsus y el clan Suzaku en cuanto al Katon"- Pensó Sasuke.

-¿Cerebro?- Preguntó Naruto desconcertado interrumpiendo a la joven.

-Lo digo por la inteligencia. El clan se encargaba de la recolección de datos. Tenían la biblioteca más grande que hallas podido ver en toda tu vida. Los miembros del clan eran, la rama principal y sacerdotisas- Vio la cara de confusión total que pusieron sus compañeros al decir la última palabra- Este clan veneraba a la bestia sagrada Suzaku, el gran ave fénix, ya que fueron bendecidos por ella. Según cuenta una leyenda un miembro de su clan será la rencarnación de esta ave mítica haciendo que el fuego le obedezca.

-¿Existió alguien con ese poder?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Si, fue una joven que nació en la época anterior a la primera gran guerra shinobi, fue apodada la emperatriz de las llamas por su gran control sobre ese elemento, pero murió en manos del primer hokage, ya que como saben, eran enemigos- Dio una sonrisa- Pero también mi clan tiene sus secretos. Como lo dice el nombre, el Clan Jígoku posee contacto con los demonios del infierno.

-¡Infierno!- Gritó Naruto asustado.

-Así es. La mayoría de los miembros del clan poseían un contrato con un demonio.

-¿Y en que consistía ese contrato?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Ellos te brindaban poder o servicio. Los miembros secundarios del clan poseían a demonios de bajo nivel, pero la rama principal contaba con un raro kekkei genkai que les fue otorgado a través de un contrato con el rey demonio.

-¡Asombroso!

-De verdad que lo era. Ese extraño dojutsu permitía a los usuarios utilizar los más poderosos y letales genjutsus que podían existir. Además de contar con este extraño kekkei genkai también se debe tener en cuenta que tenía contratos con demonios de alto rango. El más poderoso de todos era Aka Meguro Ryū (Dragón negro de ojos rojos)

-¿Alguien lo poseía?- Volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de antes Naruto.

-Si también lo tuvo una chica, quién curiosamente era la hermana menor de la emperatriz de fuego.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con ella?

-Desapareció. Después de la primera gran guerra ninja no se supo nada de ella. Según me ha contado el viejo Sarutobi, había muchos relatos que decía que era la enamorada de un Uchiha. Pero nunca se supo quién. ¿Tu lo sabes Sasuke? Lo digo porque perteneces a ese clan- Dijo mientras miraba al aludido.

-Hmp…- Se limitó a responder.

-Lo tomaré como un no. Pero seguro que eso era cotilleo barato de la época. Ya saben como son las personas, tienden a cambiar las historias.

-Yo nunca he escuchado de una aldea llamada Yamigakure- Dijo Naruto.

-Eso te pasa por no escuchar las clases de historia de Iruka-sensei- Lo regaño Kaoru- Yamigakure se disolvió luego de la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi porque se consideró a sí misma como siempre un punto de conflicto y el conocimiento que guardaba esta villa era muy peligroso. Por eso decidieron quemar la gran biblioteca y todos los miembros del clan Sazaku se suicidaron para proteger los secretos que ellos guardaban. Es decir, que se llevaron los secretos a la tumba. Por eso todo lo referido a ese clan desapareció- Los dos chicos se sorprendieron porque eso último no lo aprendieron en la academia- Así que solo en aquel terreno quedó mi clan, dedicándose a cumplir misiones. Pero, en la Tercera Gran guerra Shinobi casi todos los Jigoku fueron exterminados por ninjas desconocidos, los poco sobrevivientes escaparon y deben encontrarse en alguna parte del mundo. Seguro que algunos de ellos habrán sido mis padres. No lo sé -Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y Naruto la miraba triste porque el también sentía lo mismo. El no conocer quienes fueron tus padres es triste-¡Pero debo mirar al frente y así hare que vuelva el Clan Jigoku con toda su grandeza!-Exclamó emocionada mientras se paraba y hacía una pose cool- ¡Verán como me convertiré en una poderosa emperatriz!- Sonrió arrogante.

-¡Eres asombrosa Kaoru-chan!- Exclamó Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

En ese momento se oye un poof y aparece Kakashi.

-¡Yo!- Saludó levantando una mano mientras sonreía bajo su máscara.

-¡LLEGA TARDE! –Gritó Naruto mientras se paraba del suelo y encaraba a su sensei.

-Lo que pasa es que se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el sendero largo…- Dijo la estúpida escusa mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

-¡MENTIRA!-Chilló el rubio. Pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo de seguir gritando- ¿Kaoru-chan?

-"Yo me encargo"- Le susurró para que él solo lo escuchara- Naruto no seas malo con el sensei- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Kakashi- Pobrecito es horrible que se te cruce un gato negro en el camino- Le tomó de los hombros- No se preocupe sensei yo lo entiendo.

Kakashi lloraba de la emoción, por fin alguien entendía lo difícil que es perderse en el camino de la vida. Naruto miraba a su sensei con una gotita al estilo anime y Sasuke miraba todo sin entender ya que por lo poco que conocía a su compañera ella tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y verla actuando de esa manera lo desconcertó un poco.

-Que buena alumna me toco no como los demás que son unos descon…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió un jalón que lo inclinó un poco y luego apreciar en cada una de sus células el dolor más insoportable de su vida. Decidió inclinar su mirada hacia la zona afectada y vio la rodilla de Kaoru en su entrepierna.

La pelinegra se separó de él y dijo.

-¡ESO TE ENSEÑARA A NUNCA HACER ESPERAR A KAORU JIGOKU!- Dicho esto luego se apreció a Kakashi tirado en el suelo tocándose su hombría, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Se lo tenía merecido sensei!- Rio Naruto.

-"Que mujer…"- Pensó Sasuke.


	3. ¡Nos apruebas o lo quemo!

**Hola holitas **

**Que triste hubo un solo comentario **

**Pero gracias - Smeralda, tu solo comentario y que te haya gustado mi historia me llena de felicidad n_n**

**Sin más, aquí esta la conti**

Capitulo 3: ¡Nos pasas o lo quemo!

Ya recuperado Kakashi comenzó a explicar el entrenamiento.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar- Caminó hasta posicionarse en un tronco donde se encontraba un reloj- Está puesto para mediodía- Y apretó un botón que se encontraba en la parte superior del mismo. Todo esto seguido por la atenta mirada de los gennins. De su bolsillo Kakashi sacó dos cascabeles- Su misión es muy sencilla, deben quitarme estos cascabeles- Los agitó un poco- De eso se trata todo. Sino logran quitármelos hacia el mediodía quedarán sin almuerzo- Todos hicieron una mueca de disgusto- Para luego ser atados a eso tres troncos y ver como me como el almuerzo frente a ustedes.

-¡Que malo que es sensei!- Gritó Naruto- ¡Un momento! Nosotros somos tres y solo hay dos cascabeles.

"Algo me suena raro en este entrenamiento. ¿Para qué nos pusieron en equipo entonces? Si vamos a enfrentarnos entre nosotros"- Pensó Kaoru.

-De esa manera solo uno de ustedes se regresará a la academia- Sonrió Kakashi como si lo que dijo no fuera nada- Por eso, pueden usar cualquier arma, incluso las shurikens. Si no están preparados para matarme no serán capaces de quitarme estos cascabeles. Entonces…- Los tres se posicionaron para empezar- ¡Comiencen!- Y desaparecieron -Un ninja debe saber como conciliar su movimientos y esconderse- Todos estaban muy bien ocultos. Sasuke se encontraba oculto en la copa de un árbol, Kaoru y Naruto estaban escondidos juntos en un arbusto- Baya parece que entendieron muy bien lo de ocultarse- Dijo con voz despreocupada.

"Piensa Kaoru piensa. Tienes un ninja nivel Jonnin frente a ti ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Pensaba

-Pero parece que todos no- Dijo de repente Kakashi, esto sorprendió a la chica para darse cuenta que Naruto ya no se encontraba con ella.

-¡Usted y yo ahora a pelea limpia! ¡¿Qué dice eh?!- Exclamó Naruto que estaba parado delante de su sensei con los brazos cruzados.

"¡BAKA!"- Pensaron sus compañeros.

-Sabes, comparado con los demás eres un poco raro- Le dijo Kakashi.

-¿A sí? Aquí lo único raro es su corte de cabello- Dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia él.

"Bien dicho Naruto"- Se ría internamente Kaoru por lo que le dijo a su Sensei.

-Aaah!- Naruto corría a toda velocidad y en ese momento Kakashi empieza a buscar algo en su porta kunais provocando que el rubio detuviera su marcha y se posicionara defensivamente.

-Técnicas de batalla shinobi parte 1: Taijutsu, el arte físico.

"¿Taijutsu? Es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ¡Entonces para qué busca un arma!" Pensó Naruto.

Para sorpresa de todos sacó un pequeño librito de color naranja.

"¡Qué rayos!"- Pensaron Naruto y Sasuke.

"¿Icha icha Paradise? Encima de retrasado, pervertido"- A Kaoru le salió una gotita estilo anime.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Has tus movimientos.

-¿Pero para qué está leyendo ese libro?- Preguntó Naruto.

-¿Para qué?... Para investigar lo que pasa en la historia, por supuesto.

"Si… Historia…" Pensó con sarcasmo Kaoru.

-Pero no importa si estoy leyendo o no, con tus débiles ataques dudo que me hagas daño- Lo provocó.

Naruto furioso comenzó a atacar dando patadas y puñetazos pero eran esquivados fácilmente. En un último puñetazo Naruto quedó de espaldas a Kakashi, y éste se puso de cuclillas con una posición de manos apuntando a la espalda del chico.

-Nunca dejes a tu enemigo a tus espaldas- Dijo Kakashi.

"¡Esa posición! Es la posición del tigre, ¡Es peligroso!" Pensó Kaoru.

"Esa posición es para el jutsu estilo de fuego. No solo está jugando con Naruto, lo pulverizará" Pensó Sasuke.

"¡Debo evitar que le dañe!"

Kaoru salió de su escondite y a una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia donde se encontraban esos dos.

-¡NARUTO!- Gritó para llamar su atención. Kakashi la miró perezosamente- ¡SALTA!- Este no esperó ningún segundo y cumplió la orden posicionándose al lado de ella- La próxima vez presta más atención. No seas tan impulsivo- Lo regañó.

-Lo siento Kaoru-chan.

-Bueno, ahora debemos concentrarnos para pasar esta misión- Dijo decidida- Según lo que he visto hasta ahora, no creo que podamos vencerlo uno por uno. Sería prácticamente imposible- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Debemos hacerlo juntos.

"Creo que se dio cuenta"- Pensó Kakashi mientras abría los ojos como platos.

"¿Juntos? Tiene más lógica. Y juzgando la expresión de Kakashi dio en el clavo" Pensó Sasuke y decidió salir de su escondite y posicionarse juntos con sus compañeros. Los agarró a ambos del brazo y los arrastró a esconderse.

Ya los tres se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

-Ya que estamos aquí- Comenzó hablando Kaoru- Tenemos que crear una estrategia, pero debemos pensar rápido solo tenemos una hora para que sea el medio día- Todos pusieron caras pensativas. Ya que nadie dijo nada después siguió- Primero que nada, que tipo de jutsus puede hacer ustedes.

-Jutsu gran bola de fuego- Se limitó a responder Sasuke.

-Jutsu multiclones de sombra- Dijo Naruto.

-Eso cualquiera puede hacerlo, Dobe- Acotó Sasuke.

-¡Callate! Mis clones son especiales, son sólidos- Le gritó Naruto.

-SHHH… No grites- Le tapo la boca Kaoru- Que el mandril del sensei nos escuchará.

-¿Y tú que sabes hacer?- Le preguntó.

-Es algo complicado de explicar- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Yo no sé hacer ningún jutsu porque en realidad no utilizo chakra sino Ki- Respondió logrando que Sasuke abriera los ojos.

-¿Ki?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, como sabrás, el chakra esta compuesto por energía espiritual y energía vital para así el ninja poder realizar un jutsu- Explicó- El Ki es la energía vital de las personas, en realidad es la energía que compone el universo. Un usuario de Ki convierte su cuerpo en un mediador para poder utilizarla. Pero yo todavía no sé dominarla por completo, solo un tercio de todo lo que lleva ser una portadora de ki. Lo único que ahora puedo hacer es aumentar mi fuerza- Sonrió- Además tengo dos habilidades más, la primera es que soy inmune al fuego, creo que es algo característico de mi clan, no sé. Y la segunda… sin comentarios.

-Sugoi…- Dijo Naruto. No había entendido nada de la explicación pero pensar que su compañera era fuerte lo emocionaba y no era el único.

-Bueno basta de tanta cháchara, pongámonos a pensar- Dijo Sasuke mientras los otros dos le seguían en cuanto a idear un plan para quitarle esos cascabeles a su sensei.

…

Mientras, Kakashi estaba recostado en un árbol leyendo su preciado Icha Icha Paradise.

"¿Cuándo piensan salir?" Pensó.

De repente salieron sus estudiantes y se posicionaron en posición de ataque. El peli plateado se levantó de su posición y se puso en frente de ellos a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Y? ¿Se dignarán en atacarme?- Los desafió. Ante esto Naruto y Kaoru se miraron y asintieron para así ir en busca de Kakashi. Sasuke solo se quedó parado.

-¡Prepárese sensei!- Gritó Kaoru- ¡No la tendrá fácil!- Dijo para luego desaparecer.

Naruto hizo su jutsu multiclones de sombras y atacó a Kakashi de frente.

-Aunque tu jutsu sea de nivel superior ni siquiera sabes como emplearlo- Dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro. Pero sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda. Era Naruto.

-jajajaja ¡No había dicho usted que no debemos darle la espalda al enemigo!- Así venía un Naruto de frente para darle el golpe de gracia, pero se dio cuenta que a lo que golpeo era a sí mismo. Esto sorprendió al rubio. Estaba dispuesto a golpear al Naruto "sustituto" pero fue detenido.

-¡Naruto! Desactiva el jutsu- Gritó Sasuke que hasta ahora se encontraba de espectador- Kakashi se cambio por un clon tuyo.

Kakashi que se encontraba oculto en la copa de un árbol miró sorprendido como el pelinegro se dio cuenta de su acto. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba ¿Dónde se encontraba el miembro femenino del grupo? Guardó su librito "Esto parece que se pondrá interesante" Pensó. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando sintió una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar hacia donde se encontraba los demás.

Kaoru saltó y se posicionó cerca de sus compañeros. Pero puso algo en un bolsillo de su gabardina, imperceptible a los ojos de los demás.

"¡Mierda eso dolió! Si no tengo una costilla rota es de milagro" Se quejó internamente Kakashi.

-No debe distraerse, sen-sei- Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa sádica que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Kakashi se paró del suelo y los miró divertido.

-Tanto hablas, pero no fuiste capaz de quitarme el cascabel.

-No me interesaba- Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. Esa respuesta sorprendió al peli plateado.

-¿Listo chicos?- Dijo Naruto para ellos mismos. Los demás asintieron, solo le quedaban unos veinte minutos. Los tres comenzaron a correr.

-¡ESOS CASCABELES SERÁN NUESTROS!-Gritaron al unísono.

Kakashi inmediatamente se puso en posición defensiva. "Parece que estos chicos son impredecibles, tendré que tener cuidado". Sintió como alguien le agarraba las piernas y vio a dos Naruto firmemente agarrados a ellas sonriéndoles burlonamente. Después unos diez le inmovilizaron los brazos. En frente de él se encontraba Sasuke haciendo posiciones de manos.

-Katon: ¡Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- De su boca salió una gran llamarada de fuego que se dirigía a Kakashi muy rápido, este desesperado disolvió los clones que lo aprisionaban a punta de kunai. Como la bola de fuego venía tan rápido no tenía tiempo a esquivarlo. Hizo una serie de sellos a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano.

-Doton: Jutsu Barrera de tierra- Del suelo salió una gran pared de tierra que lo cubría del fuego. Pero, él no sabía que dentro del fuego venía corriendo Kaoru que cuando se topó con la barrera la destruyó en pedacitos y saltó hacia él para obtener el cascabel pero Kakashi pudo esquivarla por poco, logrando que no los tomara.

Los tres chicos estuvieron intentando obtener los cascabeles pero sin éxito. Los gennins se juntaron mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones.

-Parece que no lo lograron- Dijo Kakashi- Pero debo admitir que hicieron su mayor esfuerzo. No creo que intenten nada en estos cinco minutos. Están muy débiles.

-Es… verdad- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo totalmente cansado- Parece que nos regresaremos a la academia- Un aura oscura lo rodeó.

-Hmp…- Dijo Sasuke pero solo se limitó a voltear la mirada un tanto decepcionado. La estrategia que había armado era muy buena, pero no tanto para luchar contra un jonnin.

-Creo… que tendré que recurrir al plan B- Dijo Kaoru- Negociación- Esto sorprendió a sus compañeros ¿A qué se refería? La miraron desconcertados. Pero luego vieron que de su gabardina sacó un pequeño librito. Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Él sabía cual era ese libro! Rápidamente empezó a buscar en su porta Kunais y sus sospechas fueron aclaradas.

-Mi libro…- Dijo apenas en un susurro pero audible para los demás.

-Así es- Hizo una sonrisa macabra-Se lo quité antes de mandarlo a volar con mi patada. Sería una lástima que un hermoso libro como este se quemara ¿No?- Dijo con falsa lástima acercándolo a su mano en llamas que era el resultados de la técnica que el Uchiha realizó anteriormente. El peli plateado comenzó a sudar frío- Pobrecito, parece que se quedará con las ganas de saber el final- Cada vez lo estaba acercando al fuego y Kakashi se comenzaba a desesperar.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátame si quieres pero no te la agarres con él!- Exclamó dramáticamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse y Sasuke tenía su media sonrisa característica de Made in Uchiha.

-Entonces… Si no quieres que tu preciado libro sufra- Dijo mientras lo alejaba del fuego- Quiero que… nos pases de esta prueba- Kakashi se sorprendió y no fue el único. Sus compañeros pensaron que pediría que a ella sola pasase la prueba pero se equivocaron y eso se expresaba en sus caras. Kaoru los miró y comenzó a reír- ¿Por quién me toman? ¿Pensaron que le pediría que me pasase a mí de la prueba y a ustedes lo dejaran en la academia? ¡No soy mala persona! Además, supuestamente, somos un equipo ¿No?- Les sonrió provocando que ellos abrieran los ojos bien grande- Se esforzaron mucho y sería injusto que yo utilizara lo que tengo en mis manos en este momento para pasar yo sola la prueba. Eso seria bajo de mi parte- Ahora dirigió su mirada a Kakashi- Usted elige… Le daré el libro si hace lo que le he pedido. O si no- Volvió a hacer la sonrisa macabra y acercó nuevamente el libro al fuego.

-¡NO POR FAVOR! Ah…- Dio un suspiro- Esta bien, les permitiré pasar la prueba. Debo reconocer que trabajaron muy bien en equipo y con solamente eso era necesario pasar la prueba. No hacía falta llegar a tales extremos- Dijo refiriéndose a la extorsión.

-¿A no?- Ladeó la cabeza Kaoru haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Felicidades! Pasaron la prueba- Los felicitó Kakashi mientras les sonreía bajo la máscara- Ahora Kaoru devuélveme el libro, no seas mala- La chica le aventó el libro y sacudió su mano para que el fuego se extinguiera. Kakashi, emocionado, comenzó a restregarlo contra su mejilla "No permitiré que nadie te dañe" "Te alejaré de las manos de alumnas sádicas y manipuladoras" "Papa te protegerá" Se lo escuchaba decir de lejos.

-¡Pasamos! ¡Dattebayo!- Brincaba por todos lados como niño chiquito.

-¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Vengan esos cinco chicos!- Dijo Kaoru y ellos chocaron sus palmas con las de ella- Ahora ¡Abrazo de grupo!-Los estrujó fuerte provocando que, los chicos que tenían la cabeza en cada hombro de ella, se sonrojaran violentamente.

"Que cálido" Pensaron los dos mientras cerraban los ojos para poder sentirla más.

**Eso es todo por hoy**

**Espero que comentes y me apoyen para seguir subiendo los capítulos**

**Nos leemos**


	4. ¿Misión rango c?

**Hell-chan: Holaaa a todooos!**

**Hace mucho que no me paso por este fic ¡LO SIENTO! (Haciendo numerosas reverencias)**

**Espero que lo disfruten n_n**

Capítulo 4: Misión al país de las olas

El equipo siete a lo largo de estos meses completaba misiones de rango D, ya sea sacar a pasear a los perros, arrancar la maleza de los jardines, ayudar a cargar las bolsas a las ancianas, pintar cercas, ya saben… tareas humillantes para los tres.

El equipo había completado una misión que consistía en capturar a un gato, era bastante escurridizo el bastardo, haciendo que una simple tarea se volviera un tanto complicada.

-Hemos completado la misión- Dijo Kakashi al hokage mientras Kaoru entregaba el gato a su respectiva dueña que lo empezó a apretar tanto que casi se le salen los ojos al pobre minino.

"Con razón se resistía a que lo capturemos. Pobre"- Pensaron los tres gennis.

-Bueno…-Dijo el Hokage- Las próximas misiones para el equipo 7 serás las siguientes… Eh… Cuidar a un bebe de tres años… Ayudar a la mujer a hacer las comprar y…

-¡NOOOO!- Gritó Naruto- ¡Quiero estar en una misión real! ¡Algo alentador y emocionante no estas cosas de niños!

"Tiene razón" Pensó Sasuke.

"Yo creo que no estamos preparados todavía, en especial Naruto, aún no ha madurado" Pensó Kaoru.

"Ahh… (Suspiró) Sabía que esto pasaría" Pensó Kakashi.

-¡Como te atreves apenas eres un gennis sin experiencia!- Gritó Iruka que hasta ese momento se encontraba sentado al lado del Hokage sin intervenir en la conversación- ¡Igual que los demás empezarás con misiones simples para ampliar tus habilidades y mejorar!

"A eso me refería" Pensó Kaoru.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Cuidar a un bebe no es una misión es una gran estupidez! ¡Yo soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja!- Iba a seguir gritando paro un capón en la cabeza por parte de Kakashi lo calló.

-Entonces Naruto nos quiere demostrar que ya no es un niño molesto, que ya es un verdadero ninja. Les daré su misión de categoría C- Dijo el Hokage mientras se ría provocando que los tres los miraran sorprendidos- Serán guardaespaldas en un viaje.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Exclamó emocionado y Sasuke hacía una sonrisa arrogante de acuerdo con la misión que les encomendó el Hokage. Pero no todos compartían el sentimiento.

-¿E-está hablando enserio, Ojii-san? Por favor le sugiero que lo piense antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas- Le dijo Kaoru al Hokage totalmente preocupada. "Una misión de categoría C no debe tomarse a la ligera y menos una de protección. Uno no sabe con lo que te puedes topar" pensó y eso la puso nerviosa.

-Acaso tienes miedo Kaoru-chan- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- No te preocupes yo te prote…- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kaoru lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta. Esto sorprendió no solo al rubio sino también a los allí presentes.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡No comprendes los riesgos que una misión de rango C implica!- Le gritó enfadada- ¡Vamos a salir de la aldea con ninjas asesinos allí afuera! –Señaló a la ventana abierta- ¡Nos despedazarían!

-¡Ya cálmate Kaoru!-Ordenó el Hokage- La decisión ya está tomada así que obedece- Kaoru aflojó el agarre y arrojó a Naruto al suelo.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Dijo totalmente enfadada. Naruto se reincorporó del suelo sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera- Ahora dinos en que consiste esa estúpida misión- Se cruzó de brazos "Maldito Naruto inmaduro, ¿Él protegerme? ¡Hmp! ¡Como si pudiera! ¡Hmp! ¡Mierda! ¡Encima se me pegó la mierda de monosílabo de Sasuke!" Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Traigan a nuestro visitante- Ordenó el Hokage. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta en donde entró un viejo vestido con unos pantalones bermuda, una musculosa. A simple vista parece un vagabundo por su larga barba y con la botella de licor en mano.

-¡Que rayos! Un montón de niños mocosos- Exclamó indignado para después tomar de su botella de licor- Yo realmente creí que eran ninjas los que me acompañarían. El niñito con expresión de tarado en el rostro es el peor- Dijo.

-JAJAJA ¿Quién es el niñito tarado?- Rio Naruto para darse cuenta después que hablaban de él- ¡Te mataré maldito viejo!- Gritó enfadado el rubio siendo detenido por Kakashi.

-No se matan a los clientes Naruto. Así no funcionan las cosas-Habló perezosamente mientras lo sostenía del cuello de la chaqueta para que no se abalanzara hacia el anciano.

-Yo soy Tazuna, un constructor de puentes- Dijo- Debo regresar a mi país. Estoy construyendo un puente que cambiará nuestro mundo por eso necesito que ustedes me lleven sano y salvo aunque eso signifique su vida.

Ya en la puerta de la aldea se encontraba el equipo siete con su protegido listo para partir.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! –Exclamó Naruto ya fuera de la aldea.

-¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto? Dobe…- Dijo Sasuke despectivamente.

-Esta es la primera vez que voy a salir de la aldea- Respondió sin prestarle atención a la palabra ofensiva de Sasuke. La emoción era mayor- ¿No te parece emocionante Kaoru-chan?- Preguntó a su compañera. Esta pasó a su lado con su katana en la espalda ignorándolo olímpicamente, todavía enfadada por lo anterior.

-Ya vámonos- Se limitó a decir Kakashi observando el denso ambiente que se estaba formando alrededor. Y así emprendieron la marcha. Sasuke se acerca a Kaoru, solamente para conversar y matar el tiempo. Además le llamaba la atención que su compañera siempre paraba por un segundo para mirar un árbol.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Le preguntó a su compañera.

-No te importa - Dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-Hmp… débil- Le dijo.

-Dime lo que quieras, pero soy realista y creo que todavía no estamos listos para esto. No quiero que luego se arrepientan- Dijo, pero luego se detuvo nuevamente para observar la copa de un árbol en particular.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada… seguro es solo mi imaginación- Respondió mientras sacudía la cabeza- Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto ¿Tu no lo sientes?

-¿El qué?

-El que tu vida está en peligro- Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Entonces mantente alerta- Dijo para voltear la cabeza para mirar hacia al frente y seguir caminando dando por terminada la charla entre los dos.

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo pero no para la integrante femenina del grupo que estaba a cada momento abanicándose la cara o rascándose la nariz. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por el jonnin.

-¿Ocurre algo Kaoru?- Preguntó provocando que todos se detuvieran.

-¿Te sientes mal Kaoru-chan?- El kitsune se veía preocupado.

-No es nada importante- Dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz y hacía una mueca de asco- Lo que ocurre es que siento un olor metálico, como el de la sangre, y me está empezando a poner nerviosa.

-¿Sangre?- Preguntó extrañado Kakashi.

-Si, pero no se a que se debe. No le tome importancia- Movió la mano despreocupadamente para que no le tomen importancia-Sigamos con la misión- Dijo seria mientras volvía a caminar y se posicionaba a un costado del protegido. Pero se detuvo al observar un charco de agua en medio del camino- Que raro, un charco, si es que hace semanas que no llueve- Habló con intriga y esa deducción puso en alerta al jonnin que se estaba preparando para lo peor.

Y sin duda, de la pequeña charca salieron dos ninjas de la niebla que rápidamente con dos gruesas cadenas atraparon a Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Gritó Naruto y rápidamente quiso ayudarlo pero el peliplateado lo detuvo para luego ser destrozado por las cadenas- ¡Sensei!- Gritó asustado.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Kaoru "Mantén la calma" Se decía mentalmente la chica.

**Hell-chan: Eso es todo por hoy…**

**Espero que haya más comentarios U_U**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
